


Thai Food and Washing Machines

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble inspired by 3x03 written for twitter mindians Ana(BrazilTMP) and Allie(Mindys2account0, its set at the “later” and based on the thai/washing machine lines, just a little drabble to get me out of a minor block .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thai Food and Washing Machines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana(BrazilTMP)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana%28BrazilTMP%29), [Allie(mindys2account)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allie%28mindys2account%29).



> This was previously posted on tumblr and contains smut so NSFW, enjoy!  
> -MG

It was later and Danny had just put a load of laundry in to wash about twenty minutes prior. He was expecting Mindy over any minute now. As if she knew he was thinking about her, he heard a knock at the door. Danny walked over and opened the door.  


"Hey babe, I brought Thai," Mindy said, bounding into his apartment the way only she could do.  
She placed the food on the counter then turned to face Danny.  


"I'm not hungry," Danny said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush to him.  


"Is that so? You look famished to me," Mindy said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  


"Not for food," Danny said then leaned in to kiss her.  


The kiss quickly turned steamy as Mindy's arms moved from his neck to his face deepening the kiss. As always one of Danny's hands found its way to her ass as his tongue danced with hers in her mouth.  
  
Mindy felt his growing erection as he grinded against her. Her hands quickly went down to his pressed jeans, unclamping the button and unzipping them. She then pulled his pants down and slipped her hands into his boxers encircling his length and beginning to slowly pump it.

Danny's hips bucked at her touch, and a sly smile appeared on her face. Danny moved his hands to her back and worked to unclasp her bra. Two could play this game. He massaged her breast from under her shirt causing her to moan at the touch, before he slipped it slowly down to her abdomen then into her panties before cupping her heat. She'd bragged about Danny being really good with his mouth, but his hands came in at a close second place. Mindy's grip on him loosened as Danny slipped one finger then two inside before beginning to work her.  
  
"Oh God, Danny, I don't think I can handle the Staten Island handshake two nights in a row," Mindy said, panting .  
  
"Just warming you up for the main event," Danny said before removing his fingers. Mindy pouted at the loss of contact until Danny took her hand and guided her toward the washing machine.  
  
"I put it on the extra-long spin cycle, which should be starting right about now," Danny said, quickly lifting her up onto the washing machine.  
  
"Oh my God, Danny, I'm so glad you're into this, it is so hot," Mindy said as she removed her shirt and bra, while Danny got rid of her skirt leaving her naked except for her panties.   
  
Mindy wrapped her legs around Danny's waist pulling him in closer, he pushed his boxers down before pulling her panties down to her ankles. Danny then eased himself slowly into her core as the washing machine rocked beneath her.  
  
Once he was fully inside her, he began to thrust in and out. Mindy had been holding onto the sides of the washing machine to keep her balance but found her legs and arms tightening around Danny as he fucked her on the washing machine.  
  
The combined movement of Danny and the spin cycle quickly caused her walls to clench and release as her orgasm built into a climax. A few minutes later Danny joined her in the post coital bliss that came with climatic release.  
  
"Babe that was amazing,” Mindy said, kissing him.  
  
"I work with what I got," Danny said as he caressed her face.  
  
"I know you're not hungry but I am starving," Mindy said as he pulled out and she hopped down of the washer.  
  
"Food, then round two?" Danny asked with a smirk.  
  
"I like the way you think," Mindy said, giving a peck on the lips before making her way toward the kitchen still naked.  
  
Danny knew she was putting an extra swing in her hips, just because she knew he liked to watch her move her brown sugar.  
  
It worked because he found himself getting hungry and again it wasn't for food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, special thanks to my beta Robin for editing, you can follow me @mindiangrowl twitter/tumblr , till next fic see you on the flippity flip.  
> -MG


End file.
